The Times That Were
by KishonTF
Summary: Roxas has been administrated into Organization XIII, yet he does not know his past life. While Sora slowly wipes out those in Castle Oblivion, can Roxas, in The World That Never Was, find it out before it's too late? -Close to Canon- -RokuNami-
1. Twilight Begins

**Time: Unknown.  
Place: Unknown.**

A boy stood alone within that dark forest. Draped in a black coat, he took a few steps forward, towards the town that seemed to shine in the twilight.

As he approached the clearing, he heard something. The swirl of darkness breaking and reconnecting, and the presence of something new. He looked around him. Black creatures surrounded him, and seemed to close in on him. A vortex appeared on the ground, and a giant entity emerged from it. It seemed to have hair that had a life of its own, and appeared as dark as the shadows around him.

Shadows.

The boy raised his hand, and flicked his finger. White and black lines surrounded him, and samurai-like things emerged, swiping off all the Shadows in one blow, then disappearing. The boy stretched both his hands to his side, and a light formed in both of them.

"……Die." He ran right through Darkside as the light formed two blades. As the Darkside screamed and drowned in the darkness, hearts started to float towards the sky… to his world.

"Impressive, Roxas. Looks like you haven't lost your touch." Another black-coated person emerged from more white and black rough lines.

"…Axel. What's the count for today?" Roxas said as he kept away his two blades: Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Axel let his Chakrams disappear in a flash of fire, and put his fingers to his ear. "About…48?" He looked at Roxas again. "According to Vexen anyway."

Roxas sighed. "You think that with his intellect and seniority, he would know why these things are even attacking us."

Axel pulled the boy along with him. "C'mon, it's good for us too. Who knows? You may just find your heart, too. Want some Sea Salt?"

Roxas smiled as he followed Axel. "Sure. I'd like that."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Two on the go," Axel requested as he placed the Munny on the counter. Roxas watched as the man took out the ice-cream wrapped in the oh-so-familiar blue wrapper. The blue that matched the colour of the ice-cream itself. As they left the shop and pulled off the wrapper, Axel and Roxas disappeared, and reappeared on the top of the clock tower. "Cheers, to another day."

"…Cheers." Roxas slapped his ice-hard bar against Axel's, and they both sat down as they ate.

Axel looked down from the view they had. All the buildings, against the calm of dusk. "Maybe one day, we won't have to do this anymore."

Roxas looked at all the people, instead. "…Axel. Have you ever wanted to be like them?"

"Them?"

"Those people in the town."

Axel looked at him, stunned. He then laughed. "Hah! I've had my chance, but I wasted it away! At least I'm still alive, in a sense!"

Roxas looked on solemnly. "…But we can never truly feel, again. Can we? I…I don't even remember who I was…"

Axel gave him a slap on his back. "Cheer up, Rox. This life isn't over yet. You have time to find your heart. I'm sure."

Roxas turned to him. "…Thanks, Ax."

"Anytime, kid."

_…But…if what Marluxia says is true…_

_You may have to sacrifice more to…_

"_Organization XIII, report back to Castle That Never Was. Now!"_

Axel tapped his ear again, and replied, "Roger. XIII and VIII, on our way."


	2. Project: Oblivion

**Author's Notes:**

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this (not-so)awesome publication of mine. For those who don't get it… I'm just giving my own view of what could have happened during CoM, and the events leading on to KHII. This is in NO WAY related to 358/2 Days.

Review, whatever. Enjoy the fanfic.

And everyone loves Roxas.

Note to self: ï = 0239…

* * *

**Time: 1600 hours  
Location: Castle That Never Was**

"Welcome back, Organization members," a long, silver-haired man announced as he appeared in his seat, with the Roman numeral 'I' above him. "We are ever so close to opening Kingdom Hearts, and soon we'll find our past selves."

"Cut the bullshit, Xemnas. You know that Kingdom Hearts is nowhere near completion! I mean…look! It's the same as it was 6 days ago!" Xigbar said as he took out one Gun Arrow blaster. In rage, he fired a shot between Xaldin's legs, who dodged it easily. No one could help but to notice the many holes that were engraved in his pillar.

Xemnas sighed, as everyone acted as usual. "But, seriously, Xemnas," Luxord voiced. "Kingdom Hearts is far from completion. Even with the help of the Keyblade Master, we are getting nowhere." He flipped a pack of cards between his hands, as he watched the scene before him.

Axel looked at Marluxia, who gave a signal, saying, 'Meet me later.' The red-head sat back, the usual smirk on his face.

Xemnas called for Vexen, who turned his head immediately. "Vexen. Is Project Oblivion ready?"

The Chilly Academic pounded his hand on the arm rest of his seat, with glee. "Of course, Superior. The plan can definitely carry on."

Xemnas looked on with those yellow eyes. "Very well. Marluxia… I trust you to lure Sora where we want him."

"Yes, sir," Marluxia said, a tinge of boredom in his words.

Larxene looked on with a jealous face. "C'mon! HE gets to toss the lil' guy around!? I've been dying for some action already!"

Zexion continued reading his large lexicon. "Please, Larxene. Marluxia isn't going to kill Sora; he's far too valuable. Just lure him into Castle Oblivion, and the rest will handle itself."

Saïx looked towards the window, spotting the moon in the distance. "Once Sora takes care of the Heartless….one by one… Kingdom Hearts will grow, and we'll finally be one with who we were…"

"Cut the drama, Saïx. We're sleeping, here!" Demyx shouted across the room. "You want poetry, I'll give you some!" He almost summoned his sitar, when Lexaeus threw his enourmous tomahawk towards his pillar. "Who--!"

"Silence, Demyx. This meeting is still in order." The Silent Hero fiddled once more with the metal rings in his hand.

Xemnas then shot his arm forward. "Organization XIII members, continue to vanquish the Heartless. Marluxia, lure Sora now. Report in when he enters Castle Oblivion. Dismissed!"

Everyone disappeared in their Portals of Darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Marluxia. You called?" Axel asked as he appeared before the Graceful Assassin, in the quiet alley, furthest from the Castle that Never Was.

"You do know the secret, right?" Marluxia noted, as he held the rose in his hand so carefully. "Roxas and Sora."

"I figured. Why?"

Marluxia grinned. "You should take care. I heard you're gonna join me in managing Castle Oblivion. If you want Sora to stay alive… You should follow my every, single order."

Axel glared at Marluxia. "You, No. XI, commanding me what to do? You've lost your mind, Marluxia. True, I want Roxas to get back with Sora, but your plan goes too far. If needed, I'll personally kill you to save Sora's ass."

Marluxia stopped, and looked at Axel with threatening eyes, before reverting to his calm self. "If it suits you. I wouldn't worry….seeing how I have a trump card in my hand."

"You can try, Marluxia. But I will never let Sora die to a freak like you. Now, get lost," Axel retorted, fire gathering in his hands.

Marluxia bowed sarcastically. "Oh, yes, Your Honour. If you excuse me." And he disappeared in a scatter of petals.

Axel sighed as he slowly turned to walk to the castle. "Come on out. I know you're there."

The spiky haired boy came out of the cage of pipes he was hiding in. "Axe. Who the hell is 'Sora'? And why…does it seem so familiar?"

Axel lowered his head, to the ground, as Roxas joined his side. "No one, Roxas. No one you should know."

----------------------------------------------------------

"_Ahead lies something you need."_

_"Who are you!?"_

"_But to claim it, you must lose something dear."_

_"Answer me!"_

Xemnas watched his plan unfold from afar. "Marluxia… I need to give you more credit, I presume…"_  
_


	3. Quality Time?

**1628 hours, Twilight Town**

"Hayner!" A girl called out as she pulled over the long rag cloth hanging from a pole overhead. "Where's Pence?"

The boy, donning a vest and black singlet, with cargo shorts, shrugged. "He's probably buying some Sea Salt. Again."

Roxas, once again going unseen, watched the group. He knew he wasn't supposed to feel anything, but he did. A feeling that he couldn't explain. The group of 3 were always so close, so caring for each other, and it kind of made him feel a sting whenever he saw it. He immediately turned away, and he walked the long way towards the clock tower that overlooked the town. Axel, being away on his job in Castle Oblivion, couldn't join him. Upon moving around, he accidentally wandered into the forest, unwittingly. He realized he was lost, and approached the nearest light that could be seen.

The next thing he knew, a tall mansion stood before him, its roof reflecting the brilliant sunset in the distance. He looked at the gates. It was open wide, and beckoned him in. As he did, he thought he saw the face of a young girl in the window nearby.

------------------------------------------------

"Anyone here?" Roxas yelled through the house, as he looked around. Once room caught his attention. A room with a pure white door, that had three edges on the top border. He opened the door and walked into the room. Immediately, he felt blinded by the purity of the room. It was white all over, with sketches everywhere. "Anyone…?" he voiced again, and he felt an ominous presence. He pulled the door back, and found a Portal of Darkness standing before him. "…Hm." He walked in, with Oathkeeper and Oblivion at the ready.

------------------------------------------------

"Hello…Who…are you?"

Roxas looked at the girl in her white dress and blushed. Another feeling he shouldn't have. "R-Roxas."

Axel suddenly burst into the room they were in, sweeping dust off his shoulders. "Hey, Roxas." Axel placed one hand on the table and pulled a chair out for Roxas right beside the girl. "Have you met Naminé already?"

Roxas took the seat and looked up to the red-haired man. "Naminé? That's your name, huh?" he said as he looked back at the young girl.

Naminé nodded, as she smiled shyly. "Roxas…"

Axel smirked. "If you're wondering who brought you here, it was me. I thought you'd want to hang out somewhere for awhile, right? Didn't want you getting all lonely on me now, yeah?"

Roxas smiled slightly. "Heh. Thanks, Ax."

"No need for thanks, bud."

"Fine. No thanks, Ax."

Axel jumped. "Hey!"

Naminé laughed as this conversation took place. She then voiced, "Is…is it really okay for Roxas to be here?"

Axel turned back. "Sure. S'long as Marluxia thinks you're safe and all, we'll be fine. 'Sides, I'm the caretaker for now, so I get to invite company."

Roxas finally figured it out. "So, this is Castle Oblivion?"

"Yep. Marluxia and Larxene are currently enjoying themselves in the lounge, watching S--- uh…someone proceed up to this level."

Naminé sat there quietly. "Is she the 'trump card' Marluxia mentioned just now?" Roxas asked, pointing to her.

"In a sense." Axel pulled open the door, and exited. "Have some quality time, Rox. I'll be back later."

Roxas was stunned. "W—Wait a minute, Axel!" The door was shut on him. He looked back at Naminé, who was busy drawing with crayons on her sketch book. "…What're you doing, Naminé?"

"Nothing…just…drawing." She put down her crayon, and showed it to Roxas. "Is it nice?"

Roxas stared hard at it. "Not bad. But…who's that?" he remarked, pointing to a brown-haired figure on the picture.

"Oh…he's the one I'm…controlling, to say the least," she said, a bit of fear in her words.

"Controlling…so you can control some part of him?" he asked again, as he looked around the room. It was the same as the one in the mansion, except pictures lined the walls of this room. A small crystal ball also showed the position of that same brown-haired person from Naminé's drawing in the castle.

Meanwhile, a dark figure observed them from the shadows. Only one yellow eye shined in the darkness of the corridors, right outside their room.

_Roxas…Naminé…Both of you will prove invaluable to my revenge… Revenge on that pathetic assistant…_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:**

Thus ends another chapter. Sorry to say I won't be updating for a week or three, exams, school, stress, partying thereafter, randomness, whatnot. Meanwhile, go find the different hints I may have placed in this story that I'm linking to whatever is actually canon. Though there may be none. If you do have any comments, be it insulting, or helpful, or just plain commendable, post them, let me know, y'know?

Oh, thanks for reading too.

~Kishon.


	4. My Accompaniant

**1700 hours, Castle Oblivion, Naminé's Room**

The two Nobodies had been talking all the way, while Naminé continued drawing at the same time. "Roxas…Do you remember anything about your past life?" she soon asked.

Roxas looked at her. "…I remember nothing about it. Only darkness….then suddenly, I ended up in Twilight Town…" he looked down to the floor. "I was born, and I don't even know how."

Naminé stared at her drawing for awhile, before she tore off the paper and stuck in on the wall. It pictured a blonde-haired kid in a black coat, standing alongside a hazel-haired boy. "…There."

Roxas looked at it, and realized a connection. "Isn't that the brown-haired person you were drawing as well?"

Naminé smiled and nodded her head. "I'll tell you more next time, alright, Roxas?"

Roxas smiled back, before he looked back down. Oathkeeper appeared in his hand, and he contemplated something. "When I was born… this appeared in my hand."

Naminé appeared surprise, but returned to her normal calm self. She looked at the clock looming on the wall, before gasping. "Roxas! You have to go, now!"

"Why?" Roxas asked, confused.

Naminé looked scared, before she replied. "Marluxia doesn't approve of visitors in the room… And I… I don't want you to get hurt…"

The boy blushed, then raised his arm towards the wall beside him. "Alright, then." A Portal of Darkness formed, and the darkness lashed about from the brim.

Naminé went up to him, before pulling him around and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Roxas…for accompanying me…"

Roxas, surprised, felt the heat rush to his cheeks, but he returned the gesture. "No problem, Naminé." As Naminé pushed away, he whispered, "Take care of yourself."

As he disappeared through the portal, and it disintegrated, the door slammed open. Flower petals filled the room, and Naminé sat back in her seat, scared.

_"Hello......"_

_"Naminé."_

--------------------------------

**Unknown**

A silver-haired boy of fifteen roamed the bottom-most floor of the castle. "Where are you?!" he yelled, returning only echoes of despair.

The bright yellow eye shined in the darkness where the figure hid. "...Look around. You may find someone you want to meet."

"Want to…meet?"

The figure smiled, as he whispered silently, _"And don't you dare succumb to it…You are also needed for my plan…"_

_"Riku."_


	5. Memories Rearrranged

**1703 hours, Twilight Town, Old Mansion**

Roxas still stood at the exact same spot as he had for the last 2 minutes when he stepped out of the portal. Just before the portal disappeared completely, he heard a sinister voice….the same one that had been talking to Axel.

It made him shiver, and even though he knew it's owner,…

"Boo." Roxas jumped, before turning around. "You're in quite a daze, aren'tcha?" Axel joked, as always. "How was the date with Naminé?"

Roxas was slightly blushing. "I-It wasn't a date! And besides, you set us up!" he yelled back, a bit embarrassed.

Axel chuckled. "So you admit it was a date."

"Did not!" Roxas was now red all over. "But…I guess she was cute."

The red-head smiled. "Oh-ho-ho…Our Key of Destiny has just found the Key to his Heart!"

Roxas gave up talking. Axel was having too much fun with him. "Anyways, Rox. I'm sure Naminé talked to you about some stuff." The blond turned his head and nodded. "Don't forget what she said. It'll all be useful some day."

"How? And in what way? Remembering who I am?" Roxas questioned, a look of confusion on his face. He always wanted that knowledge, but he felt as if he wouldn't be getting them anytime soon.

Axel suddenly shook him out of his train of thoughts. "You're starting to seem a bit lost, Rox. C'mon, let's have a lil' bout. It'll help you relax a bit. We'll talk about it later, 'kay?"

Roxas sighed, as his hands had a bright glow in them, which shone brightly before shattering to reveal two Keyblades. "Alright…"

Fire surrounded Axel's hands, and before long, chakrams had been formed. "Alright, Rox. Let's do it!"

--------------------------------

**1703 hours, Castle Oblivion, F13**

Naminé shuffled in her seat, uneasy. She pretended to go back to drawing, by Marluxia pulled her by her blonde hair. He swung his arm back, but someone stopped him. "C'mon, now, Mar. Don't hurt JUST yet. Much as it would delight me..." Another black-coated figure with long, blonde hair with 2 'spikes' going towards the sides before descending, had Marluxia's arm in her grasp.

"Hmph. Alright, alright." Marluxia lowered his arm. He put a finger under Naminé's chin, as if seducing her. No matter how much she tried to ignore it, she couldn't. Fear had already overtaken her. "Be a good girl and rearrange Sora's memories of Traverse Town, my dear..." His words were gentle, but his eyes were as menacing as a Basilisk.

The girl shifted in her seat again, with her hands firm on her lap. Her eyes were strong, but her spirit was weak. And a heart? No, it didn't exist. "I..." she began.

Marluxia stepped aside to make way for Larxene. The Savage Nymph, living up to her name, swung her palm straight across Naminé's cheek, causing a large red handprint. "Still gonna defy orders?"

Naminé could feel herself tearing up, and she didn't want another slap. She immediately turned back to the drawing and started sketching pictures.

Marluxia and Larxene both smiled. "That's better. You should do a good job....and you know what happens if you don't."

The door to the room slammed, and Naminé was once again alone.


	6. Duel of Flames and Light

**Author's Note:**

And finally, I decide to update. Sorry, faithful followers. My life has been more hectic than I can cope with, what with exams, family crap and all. I'll try to be more consistent now... but for now, enjoy Chapter 6.

Do not expect freaking long chapters at all.

~Kishon.

* * *

**1706 hours, Twilight Town, Old Mansion**

Roxas took the first move, swinging both blades recklessly at Axel. The red-head dodged to the side, allowing Roxas to tear off one of the statues' heads. "That's gonna hurt…. You, that is!" Axel reared his arm back and threw one chakram straight at the air-borne adolescent.

"Kuh!" he grunted as the chakram struck him in his side, and he collapsed to the floor in a pile of dust. _…Now's my chance… _He leapt right out of the cloud, and whirled around, with the two Keyblades opposite one another. Axel ducked, and backed off.

"C'mon, Rox. That all you got?" He charged at Roxas this time, throwing his chakrams to his front, before backstepping off the floor again. Roxas jumped up, and dashed towards Axel, and performed a ferocious slash downwards. Axel caught one chakram and guarded, using the other to push him back. "Alright, enough games!" The Flurry of Dancing Flames leapt up and speared straight towards Roxas, resembling a fire tornado.

Roxas jumped to the side, sweating from the heat. "Whoa! Are you actually _trying _to kill me!?" Axel didn't answer, instead staying in the air and throwing his chakrams which were engulfed in crimson, dancing flames.

"C'mon, entertain me!" he yelled, and Roxas was set to please. _If you wish… _The Key of Destiny sprinted behind Axel, and jumped to the same height at immense speed. His high dexterity was undetectable even to Axel, who was supposed to be an assassin. "Wha--!"

"Curtain call." Roxas swung Oblivion straight into Axel's torso, causing him to stagger, before dealing an axe kick to send him into the crumbled floor.

--------------------------------

**1714 hours, Twilight Town, Old Mansion**

"Ugh…"

"Oh. You're awake already?" Roxas asked, turning his head back as the red-head opened his eyes.

Axel sat up, and rubbed his aching chest. There weren't any wounds; Nobodies were unique like that. "Ouch…did you have to play so rough?"

"If I didn't, you'd kill me with those freaking flames," Roxas defended. "Besides…I needed to let off some steam."

"Steam?" Axel laughed, amused at the fact that Roxas was trying too hard. "You're angry, now? C'mon. Nobodies shouldn't have the need to be angry." He grabbed Roxas' outstretched hand and pulled himself up. "Come on. Let's go get a snack."

Roxas shrugged. "If it's on you."

Axel jumped. "H-hey! Just because I lost doesn't mean I have to buy both of ours!"

"Yes, it does…"

--------------------------------  
**  
****1758 hours, Twilight Town, Clock Tower**

The two friends chomped into their ice-cream bars, sucking in their lips at the salty, yet sweet taste of it. "Naminé was drawing a brown-haired person that looked quite similar to me…" Roxas started. "…and that's what's bothering me the most."

Axel pretended to be shocked, though he definitely wasn't. "Why?"

"I don't know why." Roxas took another bit off his ice-cream. "It's like...something's bugging me about it..."

The red-head sighed. He knew where this was going. Marluxia had already tipped him off after all...

"…I haven't told anyone this yet…But recently…"

_"I've been having dreams about this guy...in red..."_

--------------------------------

**Unknown**

_"Huh…? Who's…that girl? Na…"_


	7. Liar's Defence

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, I _have_ been influenced by Days greatly – so greatly that I'm gonna introduce some elements from the game into here. Such as the Grey Room.

But no, no Replica Project or Xion. The latter shall be saved for an upcoming story that I have planned…after I finish this one. Enjoy.

* * *

**1800 hours, Twilight Town, Station Plaza, Clock Tower**

"Naminé was drawing a brown-haired kid, eh…? And you're saying that you actually have dreams of him?" Axel asked, pondering over something.

The bells behind them began to move via the machinery. The metal rod struck the shell, emitting a low, dull sound that rang throughout the town. Birds began to fly away, surprised by the sudden sound. The sun's rays reached the duo as they sat on the edge, with their ice-cream sticks.

Roxas simply nodded as he stared out to the sun. "Yeah… His name… I can't remember it… But, I'm this guy in my dreams." His blue eyes looked back at Axel. "Bet you don't know what's going on…"

The red-head sighed falsely, trying to act uninformed. "…Hm…I don't think so." His eyes were full of deceit, but he knew he had to protect both Sora and Roxas. He didn't want to imagine the consequences if he messed up.

They both stared down at the town. Children were already running back home, and they could hear the trains' engines rearing from behind them. They enjoyed this view every evening; one of the beauty of the dusk.

Roxas stood up. "We should go back. It's getting late, after all…" He raised his hand and opened up a corridor. "You need to get back to Castle Oblivion too, right?"

"Yeah. There're still some things left to do there." Axel smirked. "Not that I'll hate it, of course." He patted his buddy on the back. "You take care, got it? Don't go dying on a mission. I need a companion for ice-cream, yeah?"

Roxas could only smile back. "Right. You take care too, Ax."

They turned and walked into the Corridors of Darkness, leading their separate ways.

* * *

**1814 hours, The Castle that Never Was, The Grey Room**

The swirling darkness bloomed just beside Saïx. He was unfazed; this usually happened when the rookies did their jobs. He stepped aside just a bit to allow more space for Roxas to move through. As his blond hair poked through the darkness, he nonchalantly said, "Welcome back, No. XIII. You sure took your time."

Roxas shrugged. "Sorry. The job you gave me wasn't exactly easy, either," he retaliated.

Saïx turned towards him, slowly approaching him, a menacing look in his cold, still eyes. "Oh…and I suppose you'd like to question the Superior himself?"

Roxas stepped away, as the Corridor closed. "N-no…" he stammered, nervously. The Luna Diviner just had that thing about him that wasn't divine at all. He watched as Saïx smiled. "I'll…just go back to my room now."

"That you do, Roxas…" he muttered. Without another word to the empty room, he disappeared in a flash of darkness.

* * *

**1820 hours, The Castle that Never Was, Where Nothing Gathers**

Xemnas sat upon the highest seat, as he had been doing for almost every single day since the birth of the Organization. He watched as the beams of darkness quickly erupted from nowhere, revealing the members as they themselves took on their respective seats. He sighed as he noted the only seat opposite him. Empty, as always. Not that he could it. Roxas had never been one for punctuality.

The seats that belonged to the agents of Castle Oblivion still remained empty; constant vigilance of the Keyblade Master was needed. "Attendance check. Xigbar." He ducked as a crimson arrow flew towards his seat, making yet another mark behind him. Just for fun, the Freeshooter shot one more in between Xaldin's legs again. "Xaldin." A gust of wind blew over his white hair, and he nodded. "Saïx."

The Luna Diviner, holding great respect for the Superior, proclaimed, "Present, sir." This caused a smile to appear on Xemnas' face. That would always make his day.

"Demyx." His eyes cringed as a chord came from the "Melodious" Nocturne. He can never truly remember why he gave him that sitar as his weapon. "Remind me to tear the strings off that Arpeggio."

Demyx jumped, shocked and nervous. "What!? No, no, noooo. Never. Nuh-uh. No—,"

"Silence. Luxord." Cards reached in front of him, reading the letters from left to right, H, E, R, and another E. They then whisked away back into the hands of the Gambler of Fate. Though 'fate' could hardly be his ability. "Roxas."

Another column of darkness appeared from the ceiling, dispersing at the lowest seat in the room to reveal the boy. "Here, sir."

Xemnas sighed. "Alright… Today, we look at Kingdom Hearts again."

"Again?" Xigbar yelled. "Again!? That's the 100th 'again' since we started! NOTHING HAS CHANGED, XEMNAS. Deal with it."

"Can't you see it? It's obviously gotten more blue," Xemnas replied defensively. An argument between the members erupted over its progress, and no end was in sight.

Roxas sighed. _This is hopeless… _He looked to the window. _Get a heart to become Whole again, huh..._


End file.
